


Losing Contact

by Catkiol



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catkiol/pseuds/Catkiol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well this is going good so far :V</p></blockquote>





	Losing Contact

The static of the radio filled the ex-Freelancer's ears as he turned and twisted the knobs. He was starting to lose hope on trying to find a signal.

'' Hey Wash!!!'' A perky voice sounded from behind him, and he slowly turned around to see who it was. He looked up at the tall soldier who regarded him with joy.

'' Hey, Caboose ! '' wash slightly smiled at his innocence.

''How are you today?'' Caboose tilted his to the side a bit.

'' I'm fine. A little tired, but good '' He said, standing up to face Caboose.

''Oh...you're tired ? '' Caboose started with worry. He knew Wash hardly slept, staying up all night, and Caboose always worried about him. Sometimes he wished he could stay up late just to keep him company.

'' you should take a nap.'' he continued, in hope that Wash would agree to sleep for once.

''Then who'd watch the base? '' Wash questioned with a frown from behind the visor of his helmet. He didn't even know why he he kept the damn thing on anyway.

''Ummm... me and Tucker!'' Caboose smiled and took of his helmet. shaking his head to mess up his blond hair.

wash laughed and looked into Caboose's deep blue eyes.

'' I don't think I can trust Tucker with the responsibility of the whole base ! ''

Caboose looked sad. He looked at Wash again, wishing he would trust him to watch the base. Just so Wash could sleep.

But Wash turned around and crouched down, he began to work on the radio again.

He mumbled '' why don't you check on tucker?''

Caboose nodded his head sadly and went to find Tucker.

Wash heard Caboose's footsteps fade, and was glad he was gone...he needed some silence.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Caboose fiddled around with his helmet as he walked. He didn't see Tucker anywhere outside, so he decided to check the inside.

There he found Tucker, who complained about being sore and tired, and how he was sick of Wash. Caboose walked over and basically yelled '' HEY !!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ??''

Tucker stopped his moaning and looked up at Caboose. ''huh?''

''I SAID...what are you doing ? '' Caboose smiled,

''Oh'' Tucker stopped and thought about what he was going to say '' uhh...just complaining about being sore...why ? ''

''Because Wash told me to check on you !!''

Tucker grew angry when he heard the ex-Freelancer's name.

''Ugh!!'' Tucker stomped his foot down like a child,''why does he wanna know !!!''

Caboose froze, he didn't have a answer.

Tucker sighed ''He probably told you to check on me, cause he wants some alone time'' Caboose looked confused and tilted his head '' Stupid Freelancers!'' Tucker mumbled too quiet for Caboose to hear.

''Anyway tell him I'm in the base doing nothing at all'' Caboose nodded his head in excitement, and ran off to tell Wash.

**Author's Note:**

> well this is going good so far :V


End file.
